


Overprotective

by Dripping_With_Sin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Haruto, Brotherly Love and Affection, Complete, Dates, Fluff, Gen, Harry is Haruto, Hibari has an adopted Otouto, Implied Haruto/Daisuke (OMC), Implied Haruto/Original Male Character, Jealous Hibari, M/M, Protective Hibari, cuteness, it could be Kyouya/Haruto if you wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dripping_With_Sin/pseuds/Dripping_With_Sin
Summary: Plot: Haruto wants to go on a simple date, but his Nii-chan is too much of an overprotective buffoon.





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a random idea that floated into my head, so I'm quickly posting it before I forget. Don't mind the really lame title; I've got nothing else. However, if you have any suggestions, please let me know! It will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> There are a few stuff you need to know before you read this:  
> -Harry is Haruto (Hibari's adopted younger brother) in this AU.  
> -It's an AU, meaning the HP canon is basically nonexistent here.  
> -But since this is an AU and Harry's adopted, he's still delivered to an orphanage as a baby, where the Hibari's adopt him.  
> -It's somewhat vague in regards to his past because it was too much of a hassle. (Actually, I don't think I even mentioned his past lmao)  
> -No magic in this fic.  
> -Hibari is rather protective of Haruto. It can be taken as platonic protectiveness, or something else hurhurhur.
> 
> That's all. Enjoy!

“Don’t be unreasonable, Nii-chan!” Haruto said, cheeks flushed in anger as he glared with all his might at his insufferable foster Nii-chan.

Hibari snorted, “How am I being unreasonable? As your older brother, I have the right to refuse your request.” His voice was so nonchalant, it drove Haruto wild.

“At least tell me why! It’s just a harmless date.” Hibari scoffed at the last remark. He leveled his Otouto with a cool stare, “I have my reasons.”

“Reasons?” _What reasons?!_ “What, pray tell, are those _reasons?”_  He hissed, his glare looking more like an upset pout at the very least.

Hibari resumed working on his documents regarding their oncoming ‘Annual Nami-Chuu Sports Event’. “None of your business, otouto.”

Haruto looked as if he wanted to spit more fire, before he sighed. _Stubborn as a bull, this one._ Haruto thought. Under normal circumstances, Haruto would’ve argued till they fought, but right now he could see the tight look in his brother’s eyes, meaning he really didn’t like talking about this subject.

“Demo, Nii-chan,” He took on a more soft, yet strong voice, pleased when Hibari reluctantly turned at the sound of his voice, “It’s just one date, what’s the harm? And besides, it’s with Daisuke. You and Dai-chan are friends, ne?” Haruto knew it was futile, but there was no harm in trying to convince his stubborn Aniki.

“That _Daisuke_ herbivore,” Hibari hissed his name like it was an insult in itself, the ballpen in his hands nearly snapping at the force of his grip, “is nothing but a perverse lecher who’s only after you for your strength.”

Haruto rolled his eyes, _Again with this._ “That _‘perverse lecher’_ is only a year older than me, and not to mention, he’s my best friend! He knows better than that! C’mon Nii-chan, just this once?” He had taken to pleading, but as expected, it was completely futile. “No means no, Haru. That’s final.”

Haruto sputtered angrily, hissing like a disgruntled kitten, “You-you can’t do that! As a younger brother, I-I…”

Hibari’s smirk grew. “You _what?”_

“I…I have the right to refuse your refusal on my decision to go on a date!” He exclaimed, before blushing an endearing red after hearing his own embarrassing words.

Hibari abruptly shut the notebook he was writing on, dropped his pen, and marched towards his baby brother.

“E-erm, Nii-chan?” Haruto cursed himself for stuttering, but how could he not when his fearsome older brother was stomping towards him like an angry bull.

Haruto, from his place on the couch, shrank ever so slightly when Hibari slammed a hand beside his head, “Gah! N-Nii-chan, wha-“

“This is why I won’t let you date him, otouto. You are far too much of a little animal for the likes of _him.”_ Hibari hissed. Haruto paused as he went over that in his head.

 

Nii-chan’s vocabulary = _“Little animal.”_  
Normal vocabulary = _“Cute and precious.”  
_

 

“Ara, Nii-chan, could it be…” a small smirk formed on his petal pink lips. “Are you perhaps… _jealous?”_

Hibari blinked, once, twice, and then pulled away abruptly. “Do not make such ridiculous assumptions, Otouto. I am _not_ jealous. I’m merely taking early precautions.” Hibari resolutely refused to look him in the eye.

 _‘Early precautions’ my ass._  Haruto rolled his eyes.

Haruto sighed and smiled, “Maa maa, Nii-chan, since you won’t allow Daisuke to go on a date with me, why don’t you take his place instead?” It was meant to be a joke, but Hibari pulled him to his feet and walked to the door, leaving him standing there in confusion. “Nii-chan?” Hibari paused by his place by the door and turned around.

“Well? I don’t have all day, Haru. It is still lunch time; we still have time for okonomiyaki.” He smirked a little at the dumbfounded look on his otouto’s face. Haruto snapped out of it and quickly looped his arm around his Nii-chan’s with a sly grin.

To this, Hibari merely smirked and moved to entwine their fingers together instead, taking delight at the endearing blush on his adorable adopted brother’s cheeks. “Well, shall we?”

“Un!”

 

**_OWARI_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind pointing out my errors. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
